Jade, I'm Sorry
by AccioWazlib
Summary: Takes place in Andre's Horrible Girl. Beck has to face the consequences of protecting Cat, instead of Jade... Hopefully he can save her before he loses her for good. Obviously BADE.


Okay, so I don't know if you guys were as pissed as I was when Beck grabbed Cat instead of Jade, and she protected herself with a pillow.

Like I get Cat needed help. But a PILLOW for Jade? Ugh it made me so mad.

**_Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, Jade would have been in Beck's RV, snuggling with Beck during that earthquake. But no, she had to protect herself WITH A FREAKIN' PILLOW._**

Anyways, I am not happy with this at all... But dreamfightdo liked it, so... I guess I'll post it?

Please don't eat me.

But if you want a _GOOD_ Earthquake Fic, check out **Earthquake by LizArianaJadeCat ** I'm literally obsessed with it!

* * *

><p>"When he gets up here, we'll just explain that-" Beck tried to calm Cat down, but was interrupted by the house starting to shake, making Coober bark.<p>

"What's happening?" Robbie asked, panic taking over his face.

"Earthquake!" Jade shouted.

"Earthquake!" Cat repeated jumping out of the chair, as Beck pulled her back, and into the shelter of the doorframe. Jade jumped onto the couch, desperately covering her head with a small pillow, as Robbie ran for the small table.

"Everybody down, cover your heads!" Beck yelled out, grabbing the small redhead, watching his girlfri- ex-girlfriend jump onto the couch. Coober's bark sounded again.

"Coober!" Cat screamed, and the small dog ran over into the safety of her arms.

The house started to shake even more violently, making it hard for them to remain standing. Beck, Cat, and Coober crouched in the door frame. Robbie dragged the table backwards towards the wall, and Jade stayed on the couch, secretly too afraid to move.

Ceiling chunks started to fall, sprinkling all over the floor like cement confetti. They all heard a loud crack, and watched the floor start to cave in, from the middle of the room - right infront of the sofa. The combination of the lack of floor, and the vibrating house, caused the couch to move forward, putting Jade in even more danger.

One end went right through the floor, Jade moved onto the opposite end, clearly in a panic. She put herself on the other end, trying to balance it out. Sadly, it only worked for about five seconds. The make shift see-saw lurched forward, sending Jade onto her hands and knees, ruining the balancing game.

"Help her!" Cat screamed, cluching onto Coober.

Jade was too scared to move, too scared to scream, or cry. The sofa was sliding, it was going to slip right out of the room, and down to the next level.

"Jade!" Beck crawled forward. Jade's head snapped up. "Jade, babe. I know you're scared, but you need to snap out of it."

Jade nodded her head snapping out her daze, her eyes filling with tears. The latter that stood under Elvis' guitar had rattled forward, coming a little too close to the couch.

"Jade, you trust me to help you right?" Beck asked, trying to get as close to the gap as possible. Jade nodded, trying to focus on him through her teary blue eyes, but she screamed when the latter nudged the couch, making the process speed up.

"Jade! Jade, calm down. You need to listen to me. When I tell you to jump, you need to do it, yeah? I'm going to catch you, but you need to trust me, okay?" Beck hurried to explain, dust covering his hair.

"I can't Beck." Jade choked out.

"Yes you can, trust me Jade." He locked eyes with her. "Now," His eyes shifted to Robbie looking for more help. Robbie had passed out from all the panic. "Dang it." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Okay, okay." He tried to calm himself down, if he made one wrong move, Jade would be..Let's not even put that thought out there. "Okay Jade, are you ready?"

She shook her head. "Not really."

The couch slid forward going through the hole. "JUMP!" Beck shouted. Cat screamed, and Jade jumped off the couch, and towards Beck's outstretched arms. He barely caught her, wrapping his arms around her back. Beck was laying flat on the ground, Jade was dangling in the large gap.

"I've got you." Beck grunted out. "Cat, help."

Jade just dangled, holding on for her life.

He struggled to get up, Cat put Coober down and tried to help them.

The latter followed the sofa's path, hitting Jade on the way down. It made Beck and Cat's grip on her loosen, and Jade screamed in pain.

"Oh God! Jade, we've got you, just don't let go!" He pleaded desperately, if anything happened to her, He'd never forgive himself.

Beck leaned forward, trying to hauling her up. Jade's nails dug into his back, trying everything to hold on. With a growl he pulled her up and dragged her into the safety of the door frame.

"Are you alright?" Beck asked, protecting her head while she was in his lap, as the earthquake slowed.

Jade pressed her hand to her back, where the latter had ripped her dress. Wincing she pulled her hand back. It had a small amount of blood on it.

"It's more bruised than bleeding." Cat chimed in, checking the cut, while taking hold of Coober again.

The earthquake had finally stopped. Beck turned back to Jade. It finally hit him. She could have died. He already knew he wanted her back as his girlfriend, the regret had hit him full force after he hadn't opened Tori's front door. He just couldn't stand the thought of having really lost her, for good.

"Jade, I'm sorry." He hugged her tightly, hoping she understood.

"I know."

"Take me back?" He asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She just smiled. Sure she was being a sap, but when you almost die, you have a momentary lapse in behavior. She gave him a nonverbal answer: A kiss.

* * *

><p>Again, please don't eat me!<p>

But let me know how much you hated it... Review?


End file.
